A mobile communication system comprises a number of network nodes, such as radio base stations, providing connectivity to mobile communication terminals.
Uplink data is transmitted from the mobile communication terminal and is received by the network node. The network node then either acts on the data, when it is control data related to the network node, or routes the content of the received uplink transmission further up in the mobile communication system.
In order to reduce problems and improve performance in the mobile communication system, the way uplink data is routed can be improved even further.